Truth or Dare
by moonlightprincess08
Summary: And to think a simple game would lead the tennis prince to a sudden confession!RyoSaku ONESHOT! note:first fic


Summary: How can one game lead the tennis prince to a sudden confession??

Moonlightprincess08: Yay! This is my first fic! Flames are accepted… But do go easy on me! XD… Hope you'll like it! it's a bit OOC!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I DON'T own this awesome anime, because if I did Ryoma and Sakuno would probably end up together! HeheXD

Note: They're 16 years old now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Truth or Dare"

Chapter 1

"The greatest battle between life is: what you know and what you feel"

At Seishun Gakuen…almost half of the student population was gathered in the boy's tennis courts watching the Seigaku boy's tennis club regulars practice, while the girls, which covered almost 80 percent of the population, was having hearts in their eyes while others were screaming at the top of their lungs as they watch their 'so-called-idols' playing tennis.

Let's see now shall we?

On Court D, the team's regulars were having their warm-up exercises…Girls were trying to get in the courts while screaming some thing like…

"Oishi-kun!! Show them what you've got!!" Oishi sweat dropped _'Thanks…I guess'_

Oishi thought

"Kyaa! Eiji-kun you're so cute!!" Eiji smirked. "Nya! Thanks ladies!" Eiji said causing the girls to squeal.

"Kaidoh-kun you're so cute when you're hissing!" _'fshh…' _ Kaidoh thought as he heard his team mates chuckling. Well, except for Tezuka that is. He then glared at the girls who caused this embarrassment.

"Momomoshiro-kun!! Are you single??" Momo snickered _'Tsk... to bad ladies I already have someone in mind' _Momo thought as a image of An flashed in his mind…he then felt heat in his cheeks, he was blushing! But he sighed as he noticed that nobody saw him blushing!

"Kawamura-kun, we love you!!" Taka sweat dropped and continued back to his exercises…

"Fuji-kun!! You're the best!!" Fuji smiled at them that caused the girls to blush and drool…

"Ryoma-kun!! You're the hottest man alive!!" Ryoma groaned _'Urusai already!'_ Ryoma thought irritated. Ryoma was really irritated since morning came and he didn't even know why…it's just feels like something was missing…then, he shrugged it off and continued doing his own thing.

"Tezuka-kun!!You're the best tennis player I have ever seen!!" Tezuka didn't even bother the girls like he didn't even hear anything…

The girls started rampaging just because of trying to get in the tennis courts._ 'geez… _

_fan girls sure are dangerous these days' _Eiji, Oishi, Momo, Taka, and Fuji thought while Tezuka, Ryoma, and Kaidoh didn't even bothered the girls…

Then….

"Gomen for being late! Its just that I found Sakuno really, really hot this morning when I came to her room to wake her up, then I had to bring her to the hospital…"Ryuzaki Sumire, the boy's tennis club coach, said panting…

"It's okay Ryuzaki-sensei, besides, Tezuka was the one who took charge so it's okay!" an energetic Eiji said, as the regulars nodded except for Ryoma, who was still spacing out. The other regulars noticed this and smirked.

'_Ryu- I mean Sakuno?really hot this morning?hospital?'_ Ryoma thought worriedly…Okay…so he did manage to admit that he likes Sakuno, though of course he didn't plan on saying that to anyone…Any ways, after those years of awkwardness when together, they managed to be close friends, Sakuno was the only girl who Ryoma was be friends with, in fact Sakuno can be classified as Ryoma's best friend. They had lunch together, they walk home together, they were really close…When Sakuno had problems he was always there and vice versa…She was no longer the shy and timid girl in front of Ryoma, they were comfortable with each other, there were no stuttering or what so ever... But as time flies, Ryoma didn't notice that he was slowly falling in love with his best friend though he knows it now, it really took him a long time to admit it…let's say it took him a year to find out if he really did like Sakuno…But who would blame him? Sakuno may be fragile outside but inside that shy girl was a strong, smart, and kind-hearted girl, and Ryoma has seen that! And add the fact that she is the only girl that doesn't drool when seeing him! She's different from others, the good kind of different; he smiled a little at that thought tough it turned to a frown again as he remembered what Ryuzaki-sensei said.

When he finally managed to shoo his thoughts away…He saw the regulars staring at him while smirking…_ 'Not this again…'_ Ryoma sighed, this always happens, his senpai-taichi trying to make him admit his feelings for Sakuno in front of them, In fact, they always tease them when they see the two of them together…_ 'If they already knew, why do they have to make me say it' _Ryoma thought irritated…And decided to ignore them…

After practice…Ryoma immediately went to his coach and asked what hospital Sakuno was in, after asking Ryoma planned on going to the hospital immediately but had to go to the boy's locker area to get something he noticed that was missing.

Meanwhile at the Boy's locker area…

"Ok…did you understand our plan?" Fuji said smiling sadistically, while the other regulars nodded well except for Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Ryoma who wasn't really there…

"Demo…Ryoma already left, Fuji!" An energetic Kikumaru said

"Don't worry…" Said Inui, as Fuji smirked…

The regulars had big question marks in their heads

"What do you mean, Fu.." Oishi but then was cut as the door busted open…

There, Ryoma Echizen stood thinking why was his senpai-taichi staring at him

"Why are you all staring at me like that, senpai-taichi?" Ryoma thought

"Betsuni…" The regulars replied almost too quickly…except for Fuji and Inui who thought the same thing _'There should've have more possibilities of success if we didn't tell them…honestly, they're way too suspicious!'_ But the two of them sighed as Ryoma ignored them, and went to his locker to get something…

"Nee, who wants to play truth or dare?" Kikumaru said energetically. All of them nodded except for Ryoma, that is.

"How about you, Ryoma?" Fuji said smiling like he usually do…as ryoma shook his head and opened his locker to find something…

"Looking for this, Ryoma?" Inui said while in his hands were Ryoma's favorite tennis ball, the one that Sakuno gave him that has "No. 1 Nationals!" on it…He blushed a little as his senpai-taichi smirked at his reaction _'So that was what Fuji meant' _Eiji, Momo, Oishi, Taka thought.

"What do you want, senpai-taichi?" He asked irritated as his plan of visiting Sakuno at the hospital was delayed.

"Play with us and we'll give you your tennis ball back…that's all." Fuji said smiling.

"Tch…fine" Ryoma said as he joined his senpais in playing this so-called truth or dare…_ 'I never heard of that game…though I think I heard that once from Sakuno…oh well…' _Ryoma thought

"Ok, who wants to spin the bottle?" Inui asked eyes twinkling

"Oh!pick me!me!me!" Kikumaru said as Inui gave him the bottle as he was about to spin it he was interrupted by Inui.

"Wait…I just wanted to inform you that those who will refuse to do the task given to him will have to drink my Super Deluxe Vegetable drink." Fuji smirked at this…While the others felt like vomiting…_ 'There's nooo way I'm going to drink that crap!' _All of them thought except for Fuji

"Sugoi…I'd want to taste that since it's new and improved…" Fuji said smiling…The regulars sweat dropped.

Then, they started playing this so-called truth or dare…At long last, the only one left was Ryoma…

"Okay…Echizen truth or dare?" Momo snickered

"Tsk…Dare." Ryoma said nonchantly as Momo smirked

"Ok…I want you to go to the girl who's most special to you and confess…"

"There's nooo chance I'm going to do that in front of Sakuno cau.." His eyes widened at his sudden burst, and saw his senpai-taichi smirking.

"Did I tell you to cofess to Sakuno?" Momo asked as he smirked

"Yes, I mean no…it's just that yo…" As he didn't know what to say…he continued:

"Okay...I admit I like Sakuno…So I'm not going to do the dare because you already know the truth…but don't say a word!" Ryoma said

"You'll do it...remember…" Inui said as he showed Ryoma his newly improved vegetable juice… "And besides, we didn't even ask you so it's your fault no one even forced you to say that and what about this…" Inui continued as he showed the tennis ball Sakuno gave him.

"Grr…Fine…now give me that" Ryoma said furiously

"Not until you confess, ochibi!" Eiji said

"And we'll be watching…" Fuji said holding his camera eyes twinkling

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Ryoma said irritated

As they were walking to the hospital Sakuno was in, he can't stop thinking of what to do, should he do it or not…and as they reach they're destination, they asked the nurse in the nurse station what room # Sakuno was in…and as they were walking…Ryoma can't help but feel nervous…_ 'It's now or never, besides maybe she does like me back…but what if she doesn't!It'll surely affect our friendship!And…" _He was cut from his thought when,

"Nya!Ochibi we're here!" Eiji said

"Eiji, keep quiet we're in a hospital." Oishi said as Eiji kept quiet.

As they we're about to open the door someone beat them and they saw Ryuzaki-sensei coming out from the door.

"Oh, you all came here to visit Sakuno?" Sumire asked as the regulars nodded

"Good. Can you guys take care of Sakuno first while I'll go buy something?" Sumire asked and the regulars nodded.

"Ok, ja!"

As the regulars step in the room, they saw Sakuno lying in the bed, awake.

"Oh…Konnichiwa Ryoma-kun, senpai-taichi!" Sakuno said surprised to see the regulars here.

"Konnichiwa Sakuno-chan" The regulars replied as they turned their heads to Ryoma who was pretty nervous.

"Uhmm…Konnichiwa Sakuno" Ryoma said as Sakuno smiled at him causing him to blush a little. (told ya!OOC!wahhh!gomen!)

As they were all chatting, Momo nudged Ryoma as Ryoma gulped.

"Uhmm…Sakuno…" Ryoma said nervously

"Hai Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked

"Uhmm…I"

"You?"

"I wanted to tell you that I…" Ryoma said hesitantly

"You wanted to tell me what, Ryoma-kun?"

"Uhmm…" As he was interrupted by Fuji

"Why don't we all go out so Ryoma won't feel uncomfortable?" As the regulars followed Fuji out with confused and questioning face.

As they were all out Ryoma started thinking what he should do._ 'It's now or never.' _

"Uhmm…I've been meaning to tell you that I…uhmm…I love you Sakuno, very much…" Ryoma said

'_Ryoma-kun loves me?'_ Sakuno thought as she smiled a little.

"But you don't have to reply anything…I'm willing to wait…I…" he stopped as he felt Sakuno's warm and soft finger in his lips.

"I love you too, Ryoma-kun" Sakuno smiled as Ryoma's eyes widened

"Really?" Ryoma asked as Sakuno chuckled and nodded. She then felt Ryoma's lips in hers. He kissed her slowly and gently as he asked for entrance as Sakuno let him, he wrapped his arms around her while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryoma then took the advantage as he roamed his tongue around her mouth as Sakuno voiced out a moan which made Ryoma want more he started kissing her thoroughly filled with passion as Sakuno kissed back. _'Strawberry.' 'Grape ponta.' _They both thought as they started parting away slowly as they needed air to breath. But they stayed in each other's arms feeling warmth and safety. _'I can get use to this' _Sakuno and Ryoma thought

Outside the room…

"Fuji, you're a genius!" Momo said as Fuji explained why they didn't watch Ryoma confess to Sakuno.

"Yeah, putting a video cam inside…Good work, Fuji" Inui said

"Of course, I wouldn't miss seeing something like that." Fuji smirked and continued "Oh and…we'll all watch this tonight at my place" Fuji said as the regulars nodded feeling excited until…"But of course you'll all have to pay me 5 yen" Fuji said eyes twinkling.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Thanks for reading! Hope you all like it!


End file.
